


When Dahyun Is Away...

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, F/F, GP, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun goes to visit Jeongyeon so Momo and Sana have a few days to themselves.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	When Dahyun Is Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Welcome back CEO AU! I missed them so much.

Momo shuffled back into the bedroom quietly so she didn’t wake Sana and Dahyun. She needed to be at the restaurant by five. When she stopped at the bedside table to put her watch on, she felt a hand on her hip and saw Dahyun with her eyes open. 

  
  


“Go back to sleep, baby.” Momo whispered, not wanting to wake Sana too. 

  
  


“I’ll be gone when you get home.” She said sleepily, moving carefully to sit up and wrap her arms around Momo’s waist. 

  
  


Momo rubbed her shoulders gently then hugged her. “I forgot about that.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I thought you might have.” She tilted her head up and puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss. Momo cupped her cheeks and kissed her. 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “I love you, too.” She stood up and rested her head on her shoulder. “Be safe today, okay?” 

  
  


“I will. I promise.” Momo swayed them. 

  
  


“No more cuts.” Dahyun brought Momo’s hand up and kissed the bandaid on her index finger. 

  
  


“No more cuts. I’m going to wear a cot.” 

  
  


“Good.” Dahyun pulled back, rubbing her sides. “I’ll see you in a couple days.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, kissing her one more time. “Have fun.” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun slid back into bed and blew her a kiss as she walked out the door. 

  
  


Momo caught it and pressed it to her chest, then headed down to her car to go to the restaurant to set up for the day. When it was time for a break, Momo went to her office and fell down in her chair to rest her feet and back. She looked at the time and saw it was about an hour before Sana went in for work, so she pulled her phone out to call her. 

  
  


“Morning, baby.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at Sana’s voice. “Good morning. I’m sorry I missed you earlier. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

  
  


“You should have.” Sana teased. “You might have to make it up to me later.” 

  
  


“Oh? Well, how about you come by now and I’ll show you how sorry I am.” 

  
  


“I think that’s a good idea. I’ll be there in a bit. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo put her phone down, a small smirk playing on her lips. Her employees weren’t due in for another three hours, so they had plenty of time. Twenty minutes later, Momo got a text that Sana was at the door. She let her in, greeting her with a kiss. “How much time do you have?” 

  
  


“I can be late.” Sana put her hands on Momo’s hips as she led them to her office. “I’m the boss.” 

  
  


“Hot.” Momo pushed Sana down into her chair and straddled her lap, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Sana hummed into it, putting her hands on Momo’s ass and squeezing hard. Momo sucked lightly on Sana’s lower lip, earning another hard squeeze. 

  
  


“Need something, baby?” Sana asked quietly. 

  
  


Momo nodded, running her fingers under the hem of her shirt. “Wanna suck you off so bad.” She kissed a line down her cheek to her neck. 

  
  


Sana tilted her head to the side to give her room to work. “Didn’t get to this morning, huh?” 

  
  


Momo shook her head, latching onto her pulse point and sucking gently. 

  
  


Sana pressed her lips just under her ear. “So get down there.” She whispered. 

  
  


Momo was quick to slide off of her lap and undo her pants, pulling at the waistband of her boxers then tucked them under her balls. She latched onto the tip and suckled, moaning softly at the taste of her precum. Sana slid down in the chair a little and unbuttoned her shirt, pushing it off to the sides just in case it got messy. She did still have to go into work and stains weren’t something she was after. 

  
  


Sana planted her feet firmly and humped up into her mouth, groaning when she sucked harder the deeper she thrust. “God, you’re so fucking good at that, baby.” 

  
  


Momo took her to the root, her lips tight around the base and her nose pressing lightly into her lower stomach. Sana tilted her head back and let out a low moan. She put her hands on the back of her head and thrust shallowly, listening to the wet sounds of Momo’s throat working her cock. 

  
  


“I’m going to come already, baby… Slow down.” Sana’s knees turned in slightly at another hard suck. It told her Momo wasn’t going to slow down. “Oh fuck!” She moaned loudly and came, her hips bucking. 

  
  


Momo moaned at the taste of her cum and swallowed it eagerly. She pulled back to the head and swirled her tongue around it before letting her go, watching it land against her stomach. She leaned in and ran her tongue along where the head and shaft met, making Sana whimper in sensitivity. 

  
  


Sana moved Momo up and sat her on the desk as she stood up. She shrugged her suit jacket and shirt off before kissing her hard. “Your turn.” 

  
  


Momo bit down on Sana’s lower lip. “What are you going to do to me?” She asked with a small hint of teasing in her tone. 

  
  


Sana reached down and tugged at Momo’s pants and boxers to get them off, wrapping her hand around her rock hard cock. “Gonna fuck that tight ass.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


Momo quickly turned to bend over the desk, her cock resting against the cool surface. When Sana pushed into her, she sucked on her bottom lip hard, loving how Sana stretched her out. “Please…” 

  
  


Sana pulled out to the head and snapped her hips forward, burying her cock again and earning a loud moan from Momo. She gripped her hips and kept the slow but hard pace. Momo gripped the edge of the desk, biting down on her lip as her cock rubbed against her desk. She reached down and gripped the base tightly to keep herself from coming. 

  
  


Sana draped herself over Momo’s back and nipped at the side of her neck. “You like that big dick, baby?” 

  
  


Momo nodded rapidly. “It feels so good.” She put her hand on the back of Sana’s neck and turned her head to kiss her hard. “I love feeling you stretch me out.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her again, deepening her thrusts. “You’re mine tonight.” 

  
  


Momo smirked against her lips. “Then you’re mine tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Deal.” Sana stood up and slapped her ass roughly, pounding into her as hard and fast as she could, scooting the desk along the floor a few inches. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Momo groaned, tightening her grip on her cock. She slowly stroked herself when she felt Sana start to come inside her. She stood up and humped back against her cock, milking her of all her cum. 

  
  


Sana kissed the top of her shoulder as she reached around to take over stroking her cock. “Turn around.” 

  
  


Momo did as she said, eyes following her down as she crouched and took the tip into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. She only managed a few shallow thrusts before coming, coating Sana’s tongue with her load. 

  
  


Sana pulled back with a soft pop and helped Momo fix her pants as she laid a few kisses on her cheek. “Think that’ll last you for the rest of the day?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, nuzzling into her neck. “Yes. Thank you.” 

  
  


Sana reached back and grabbed her shirt, shouldering it on and working the buttons up. Momo fixed Sana’s pants, carefully tightening her belt. She grabbed her jacket and helped her put it on with a kiss. 

  
  


“Call me when you get off and I’ll bring dinner home with me.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “I will.” She leaned in for one last kiss. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo furrowed her brows when Sana picked up her hand, but softened when she kissed over the bandaid. 

  
  


“Put those little finger condoms on so you don’t cut yourself again.” 

  
  


“Oh my God, they’re not finger condoms.” 

  
  


“That’s what they look like, baby, I’m sorry.” 

  
  


Momo rolled her eyes. “I will, thank you. And they’re called cots, not condoms.” She led Sana to the door and smacked her ass on the way out. “Remember, that’s mine tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah.” Sana looked over her shoulder and blew her a kiss before getting in her car. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next day, Momo waited for Sana to come home after work since she had the day off herself. She wanted to go up to her office to repay the favor, but when she asked, Sana told her she had a lot of meetings to get through that day. After a little pouting through the phone, she let Sana get back to work. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner when she heard the door alarm beep. 

  
  


“Kitchen!” 

  
  


Sana came around the corner and pressed against her back. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi. Rough day?” 

  
  


“No, everything went easy. I’m just ready to relax and be with you.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at that. “Cute.” 

  
  


Sana rubbed her sides and pulled away. “I’m going to go change, I’ll be right back.” 

  
  


“Okay. It’ll be ready in about five minutes, so it’ll all be set up when you’re back.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, stepping back toward her to give her a kiss. “Thank you.” 

  
  


Momo kissed her back. “No problem. Go on.” 

  
  


Sana ran off toward the stairs and Momo shook her head, wondering where she got her energy from. She set the table and poured two glasses of wine for them. When Sana came back down in a tank top and baggy sweats, Momo looked her up and down. “Hot.” 

  
  


Sana puckered her lips as she sat down. “Thank you for dinner.” 

  
  


Momo stole a kiss from her before taking her seat. They ate and had an idle conversation about Sana’s day and Momo’s more lazy one. When they were done, Sana cleaned up, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Momo came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Wanna have some fun now?” 

  
  


Sana smirked. “What kind of fun?” She turned in her arms, draping her own over her shoulders. 

  
  


Momo raised her brow and slapped her ass hard. 

  
  


“Oooh, I see.” Sana pressed against her more firmly. “Daddy wants to play.” 

  
  


Momo nodded, lifting Sana up and guiding her legs around her waist. She carried them upstairs and into the bedroom, tossing Sana onto the bed. Momo gripped her cock through her sweats, showing her the outline of her already hard cock. “You know you want it.” 

  
  


Sana moved forward, pulling Momo’s pants down along with her boxer briefs. “I do, daddy.” She used her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. Momo put her hands on her shoulders and thrust slow and steady into her mouth, eyes locked on the way her cock stretched her lips. 

  
  


“Fuck yes.” Momo groaned. “Suck daddy’s cock.” 

  
  


Sana bobbed on her entire length then brought her hands up, stroking her cock as she moved up and down, twisting her wrist on the upstroke. Momo felt her balls tense at the duel sensations and had to pull back, her cock twitching and bobbing at the loss. “Lay down.” 

  
  


Sana did as she said and quickly undressed, moving to lay on her stomach. Momo straddled the backs of her thighs and tapped her cock against her ass. She leaned forward on one hand and eased into her, holding in a moan at the tightness that surrounded her. 

  
  


Momo started a slow rhythm, listening to the soft noises Sana was making before letting her hips take off, pounding her down into the mattress. Sana moaned loudly, gripping the sheets under her. 

  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” 

  
  


“I am.” Momo teased, fucking into her even harder. 

  
  


“Daddy!” 

  
  


Momo pulled Sana up onto her knees, and up against her front. She trailed her hands over her abs and up to her chest, squeezing her breasts. She bit down on the back of her shoulder when she got close to coming. She slowed her thrusts, wanting it to last longer. 

  
  


Sana grabbed one of Momo’s hands and guided it down to her cock, gasping when she started to jerk her off at a rapid pace. “Oh God.” She moaned, fucking herself back on her cock. “I’m gonna come.” 

  
  


“Do it. Come for daddy.” 

  
  


Sana whimpered at that, thrusting into Momo’s hand as she came, spilling her load on the bed. Momo wasn’t far behind her, falling over the edge as her walls milked her for her load. She moved them to lay on the bed and rolled them onto their sides, still shallowly thrusting into her. Sana reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. 

  
  


Momo smiled at the gesture and kissed the back of her neck. She pulled out and helped Sana turn over then brought her in for a languid kiss, hooking her leg over her hip. Sana put her hand on Momo’s cheek, running her thumb along her jaw. They parted after a few minutes with Sana tucking into her chest. 

  
  


“Should we call Dahyun?” Momo asked. 

  
  


“Nah, let her have fun.” Sana muttered, placing a few kisses on her chest. 

  
  


Momo hummed, running her fingers through Sana’s hair. “How did you two even come to decide that?” 

  
  


“What?” Sana tilted her head up to look at her. 

  
  


“Her going out with the others. To have sex with them.” 

  
  


“Well,” Sana took a deep breath, trying to remember how it got started. “We were watching some videos one night together and a few certain ones came up that we both had a bit of a reaction to. Dahyun noticed my reaction to one and I noticed her reaction to another. It kind of got my wheels turning. I brought it up a few nights later about trying some of those things with the girls because we both trusted them and knew it wouldn’t be a pit of jealousy, if that makes sense.” 

  
  


“But you were jealous of me.” Momo pointed out. 

  
  


“I was because you always had a crush on her and it made me jealous. Ever since I first met her, you chased her. I don’t know if it was to get a rise out of me or what, but, here we are now and that’s in the past.” 

  
  


Momo kissed her forehead. “I know. It kind of snowballed into having feelings for you too.” 

  
  


“I think I had some dormant ones too because after that night, I didn’t feel that way. It’s weird.” 

  
  


“We’ll keep it at what you said. It’s in the past.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “It is. Anyway, I brought it up to Dahyun and she thought about it for a few weeks before agreeing. That’s how the first night happened.” 

  
  


“And since then?” 

  
  


“It feels the same. Like, the video I watched was a voyeur one of sorts. Dahyun saw how I reacted. I watched the first night and it was amazing. And the video feed she did with Jeongyeon was awesome. And anything after that, Dahyun brings back some videos or photos.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Some people would call that cheating.” 

  
  


“Those people can fuck off. I trust Dahyun and the others more than anything. It’s nothing I’m worried about. She loves me. And you.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at her add on. “She does.” 

  
  


Sana leaned up and connected their lips. “And I love you. A lot.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Momo kissed her again. “Wanna send her a photo and mess with her?” 

  
  


Sana grinned and pushed Momo onto her back, straddling her hips. “Go for it.” 

  
  


Momo grabbed her phone and took a photo with her hand around Sana’s cock, sending it to Dahyun. She waited a few seconds for her to respond. “She sent a drool emoji.” 

  
  


Sana giggled and leaned down to look at it. “Cute.” Her eyes widened when she got a photo back of a thick cock stretching her while she looked up at the camera groping her own chest. “Oh.” Her cock twitched. 

  
  


Momo hummed, stroking her slowly. “Round two?” 

  
  


“Now.” Sana crashed their lips together and pushed her ass back against Momo’s cock. 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Dahyun quietly entered the house and tip-toed upstairs. She found Momo and Sana cuddled up under the covers and stripped down before worming her way under the blankets to press against Momo’s back. 

  
  


Momo inhaled deeply as she woke up, turning her head to see Dahyun. “Hi, baby. Welcome home.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned over her shoulder and kissed her gently. “Thank you. Are you doing okay?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “All good. Are you okay?” 

  
  


“Absolutely. Much better now that I’m with you two.” 

  
  


Sana cracked her eyes open at the sound of voices and beamed at the sight of Dahyun. “You’re home.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned further over Momo and kissed Sana. “I am.” She kissed her again. “Good morning.” 

  
  


“Morning.” Sana reached a hand over to rest on her side. “How’s Jeong?” 

  
  


“She’s fine. Just stressed.” 

  
  


“She does have that show coming.” Momo mentioned. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “She does. Needed some relaxing time.” 

  
  


“That relaxing time got us some nice photos last night.” Sana said, teasing Dahyun with a light squeeze on her side. 

  
  


“You liked them?” 

  
  


“Very much.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “I’ll make sure to take more next time.” 

  
  


Sana moved a little closer. “Do you want to go out for breakfast?” 

  
  


“Sure. Can I have an hour first, though?” 

  
  


“Definitely. What’s up?” 

  
  


“You two, hopefully.” Dahyun moved to straddle Momo and pulled Sana into a kiss. They both caught on quickly and Sana moved onto her knees to get behind her. “I missed you two.” 

  
  


Sana grinned, nipping her shoulder. “Yeah, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, running her slick pussy along the underside of Momo’s shaft to get her hard. “Need you both inside me.” 

  
  


Momo squeezed her thighs and thrust against her. “I think we can arrange that. What do you think, baby?” She looked to Sana. 

  
  


“Oh, definitely. I think we can give her everything she wants.” 

  
  


Dahyun grinned evilly. “You better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
